soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Cryer
| introducer = | cross = | years = 2013– | first = The Big Surprise Episode 1 | last = | classification = Series regular | books = | spinoffs = | family = | owner = | gender = | species = | breed = | alias = | born = | died = | residence = | occupation = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | spouse = | romances = | father = Jim Cryer | mother = Katheryn Cryer | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Carlos (half-brother); Jim. Jr (half brother) | sisters = Amanda Cryer (deceased) | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Wyatt Cryer is a character on the series, The Haves and the Have Nots. He is played by actor/model Aaron O'Connell. Storylines Wyatt is the son of Jim Cryer and Katheryn Cryer. He has had a severe drug abuse addiction which has caused him to be in rehab three different times over the course of the years, since he was sixteen years old. His troubles had begun, supposedly, due to some allegations of sexual abuse by a soccer coach and a priest. After he had been taken to camp, the camp where he had been molested by the priest, his father had a tryst with the family's housekeeper, Celine Gonzales. When Wyatt needed his father, he felt his time was more important to be with Celine than to help his son. He is the target of a one-sided affection by his life coach, Jeffrey Harrington, who is the son of family friends, David and Veronica Harrington. He coldly tells Jeffrey that he is straight, and then is so upset by how he had done so (due to him having something of a conscience) that he gets strung out on heroin. As such, he commits vehicular homicide when he kills a six year old girl named Lizzie Castillo, and critically injures Benny Young, the son of his family's maid, Hanna Young. Jim, viciously abusing his power as a judge, knowingly connives to keep Wyatt out of jail, by getting Hanna locked up on a false charge and manipulating things to prevent Wyatt's arrest. However, Wyatt, who shows that he does have more of a conscience than his corrupt father in spite of his history of drug and alcohol abuse, confesses to the crime, and he is arrested. Eventually though, he is exonerated, when his father fixes it so that someone else looks like him, and thusly takes the blame for the hit-and-run. Wyatt and his sister Amanda, also do not know it yet, but they have a half-brother named Carlos, who was conceived from the affair that their father had with Celine. In the third season opener, Wyatt overhears a gun shot, and finds his father's cell phone, which shows all his texts with his various mistresses over the years; he then also confronts Celine about his half-brother, Carlos, and is disgusted when she doesn't give him any answers; then he is even more devastated to find his sister, Amanda, dead on the floor of her bedroom, of a self-inflicted gunshot wound. He then confronts his mother on her finally taking care of business, which provokes her to slap him (but, feeling remorse, she breaks down crying in her friend, Hanna's arms afterwards); then he gets into a fight with his father over his constant cheating over the years. Wyatt finally decides he is going to go ahead and confess to the hit and run to show his wicked and corrupt father what knowing right and wrong is all about. He and Jim get into a huge fight, where all the years of lies, hurt and every single one of Jim's affairs (which included affairs with Wyatt's numerous babysitters; Celine; Candace; even an affair with his high school math teacher) are revealed to Katheryn, with the culminating revelation being that while Wyatt was away at camp being molested by a priest, Jim was out with Celine, when he should have been at work. Also revealed was that Wyatt has a seven year old half-brother by his father and Celine, besides his older half-brother, Carlos. After the fight, Wyatt calls District Attorney Jennifer Sallison and, as he vowed, confesses to the hit-and-run that killed Lizzie Castillo and injuring Benny Young. Jeffrey, whose car Wyatt was driving when the hit and run occurred, also revealed that his mother, Veronica, had hidden the car, which could lead her to being charged with tampering with evidence. In the season finale, he is preparing himself to go to prison. While in prison, evil Veronica Harrington, the wife of Jim's friend, David Harrington, orders a prisoner to violently assault and rape Wyatt. This incurs Jim's wrath and he strangles Veronica for her evil attack. He then orders death contracts out on her, Officer Terrell (the guard who did nothing while Wyatt was raped), and Professor Cannon (the law professor who had his late sister, Amanda, raped). However, Wyatt and Jeffrey team up and expose the criminal wrong-doing by their parents, the Cryers and Harringtons respectively. This leads to the police arresting Jim, Katheryn; David and Veronica. References Category:The Haves and the Have Nots characters Category:Cryer family Category:Fictional drug addicts Category:Fictional characters from Georgia Category:Fictional sexual abuse survivors